


Waiting Tied and Bound

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Impact Play, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Jacob knows exactly how to take Elias apart every time





	Waiting Tied and Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilcrickee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/gifts).



> Title from Stitched Up Heart's "Turn You On"
> 
> For the prompt:  
> "Elias Pettersson/Jacob Markstrom  
> Please, if this doesn't scream a d/s relationship, you need to open your eyeballs people and get with it"

Jacob looms over him more often than not. Four inches and thirty pounds representing a lot of man when Elias is on his knees, the silky sensation of the blindfold against his eyes and the cool air on his bare skin. The next sensation he feels is a sharp cool drag, a knife probably, he thinks. Doesn't matter where in the world they are, if home is Vancouver or Sweden. They're in Sweden now, recovering from getting knocked out of Worlds and Elias knows he's been pouty lately.

"God you're such a brat.", Jacob breathes against his ear, teeth dragging over the lobe and he whines. They've been at this for what feels like hours, Jacob dragging him to the edge only to stop moment before Elias comes and he leans into the way Jacob's breath is warm by his ear and he feels nails dragging down his chest and he feels so small, everywhere Jacob touches him suddenly so hot and he can't ever quite place where Jacob is, footfalls too soft, and it ends just feeling like Jacob's surrounding him.

He shudders and lets out a little whine, hopeless and desperate before the crack of a belt near his ear, the drag of smooth leather down his back, his heart jackrabbiting as he waits, breath coming in short spurts.

"Count for me, baby.", Jacob says finally, pressing his fingers against Elias' lips and he opens his mouth to the pressure, sucking on the digits, letting his tongue lave over the fingers, hips rolling forward against the air. The first hit of the belt has him shaking and crying out as he says, "One." His back already hot from the first hit, the second comes too slow too soon, a heavy crack on his back. He gasps, flexing his fingers where his wrists are bound together. "Two."

Three has his adrenaline racing and his body shaking, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. The warmth is spreading over his back and four almost feels painless. Five stings but he's so floaty that he doesn't even care, he can hear the little keening desperate noises he's making, cock hard and heavy. "Please.", he begs. The belt lands again and his cock jerks as he grits out, "Six." He can feel the flush spreading over his chest, the combination of the impact and the easy praise Jacob spills. 

"Think you can come just from this?", Jacob asks, tracing Elias' chin with his thumb. "So good for me, sweetheart."

Elias nods, words lost in a little sobbing noise in the back of his throat. Seven is almost too much, landing almost directly on top of an earlier impact mark. Eight forces the tears past his lids, dampening the blindfold, rolling down his cheeks. He flexes his hands again, suddenly aware of the cold floor at his knees as the sound of the belt is silent for a long long time. Or maybe a very short time, it's hard to tell with arousal clouding his brain, the cool air grounding his skin and curl of more more more in him.

He can hear Jacob moving around, the belt snapping nearing his ear, in the vicinity of his shoulder and the tension has him shaking and sobbing and the blow lands, "Nine." He manages to choke out the word just enough to get it out before he's coming with a scream, head thrown back and his whole body shaking.

"Fuck, you look good like that, covered in come like a slut.", Jacob whispers, dragging his fingers through the mess on Elias' chest and pressing his fingers to Elias' mouth again. He moans around the fingers licking his own come off Jacob's thick fingers. "Just one more, baby, you can take it."

Elias nods, waiting, shoulders tensed and desperate and when the blow lands, it lands hard against already over sensitized skin, "Ten." And his whole body sags forward in exhaustion as he shakes, Jacob stroking his hair and making little shushing noises that sooth as much as the impact in his back did and he tilts his head up, looking around for any sign of Jacob. "More.", he whines.

Jacob swears, "Such a pretty whore" And he slides a possessive hand through Elias' hair, twisting his fingers through the fine strands and dragging him forward, Elias' mouth falling open as Jacob pushes his dick in past his lips. "Fucking filthy for me. Can you imagine if the team could see you? The ways they'd paint you up, see what colors we could turn that pretty pale skin of yours."

Elias moans, as well as he can around the thick dick, hot and sticky on his tongue as Jacob rolls his hips forward almost lazily, even as he's gripping Elias' hair hard enough to hurt. But it's not long before the languid thrusts become more serious, fucking his face harder, faster. "God you were made for this, baby." Elias whines, feeling hot and debauched and fucking used as Jacob's thrusts become more erratic. "Gonna take it all, baby?"

Elias makes the best affirmative noise he can with a dick in his mouth and when Jacob pushes his head down, thrusts up and comes, hot and salty down his throat, Elias doesn't choke, swallows everything he can but he feels a small amount escape his lips and Jacob groans, "oh baby, you should see yourself right now. Fuck hockey player you should have been a pornstar."

He hears himself make a little happy noise as Jacob pulls off his blindfold and kisses him, the binding on his wrists comes next, Jacob rubbing his wrists until the feeling is fully back. He presses little kisses to the bruises on Elias' back and helps him lay on his stomach as he rubs a soft almond-y scented cream on his back and he shudders, pressing his ass back and Jacob laughs, "season's over, I can fuck you next time." And he slaps Elias' ass to prove his point.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @isconnormcdavidok and on Twitter @ismcjesusok


End file.
